


Princess of Fortuna oneshots

by GSO



Series: The Princess of Fortuna [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Grandpa Vergil, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Protective Vergil (Devil May Cry), Protectiveness, Soft Vergil (Devil May Cry), doting, well post Christmas Carol really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GSO/pseuds/GSO
Summary: Lots of Vergil POV here.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s), Eva/Sparda (Devil May Cry), Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry), Nero's Mother/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: The Princess of Fortuna [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968517
Comments: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RubixaSeraph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubixaSeraph/gifts).



1 week after Vergil’s nightmare- Eva’s room  
Vergil sat in the rocking chair with Eva asleep in his arms. He blinked. Try as he might, he couldn’t help the shudder that ran through his body. Vergil cursed himself for closing his eyes. He had to remain vigilant to protect her from any threat. Even his conjured wall of summoned swords gave him no peace of mind. Vergil felt Eva’s tiny hand touch his cheek. Grandfather? Eva murmured. You’re freezing. You need to go get warmed up. Vergil heard footsteps and Nero entered the room. Dad? You’re starting to scare me a little. He leaned closer and whispered to Vergil: what the hell did you dream about dad? You haven’t left her side in a week. Nero looked at the wall of summoned swords, then back at his father, noticing how tired he looked. Dad? “You’re not feelin’ great, are you? Vergil shuddered and groaned, cursing himself again. Sera came in and took Eva from Vergil and laid her on the bed. She motioned to her son to put his father to bed. But when Nero put an arm around his father’s shoulders, Vergil started panicking: Mundus? Where? Is she safe–” Vergil. Sera took his hands. What is going on? Vergil started rambling: Mundus took her! I have to go find her! Sera turned to Nero. Go get your uncle Dante and your grandparents.  
15 minutes later  
Vergil was curled up in the rocking chair, shaking. Sparda walked over to his son, who growled almost as if he were crying. Sparda placed little Eva back in his arms. See Vergil? She’s safe. Vergil broke down sobbing crying himself to sleep.  
2 hours later  
What’s wrong with him Dante? Sera asked. I’m not sure, sera. All I know is that as much as he was indifferent to her a week ago, he isn’t that way anymore. I might have an idea of how make this easier on him lady Eva spoke up.  
The next day  
Now, Eva I made you a necklace. Lady Eva knelt at her great granddaughter’s eye level. Whatever you do, don't take it off. Okay! Eva replied happily.


	2. Chapter 2

Fortuna castle two months later  
Eva sat on Vergil’s lap as her grandfather sang:  
When those voices deep within  
Bring you down to your knees again  
Redemption calls on to  
All of those who persist  
With the strength of the few  
Don't come to question  
All that you've known  
Remember: you are not alone  
I will be here, standing beside you  
There is no mountain  
Too tall to overcome  
We will be as one  
You will rise again  
This is your legacy  
Eva hugged her grandfather. Vergil kissed her cheek and closed his eyes as a tear slid down his cheek. “i need to do research into mother’s family. that dream felt like a warning: danger’s coming. I feel like I’m groping in the dark for answers. I’m terrified for Eva...  
Eva picked up singing:  
Hush my love now don't you cry  
Everything will be all right  
Close your eyes and drift in dream  
Rest in peaceful sleep  
If there's one thing I hope I showed you   
Hope I showed you  
Just give love to all  
Thank you Eva. Vergil murmured as he calmed.  
Dante peeked around the corner, watching Vergil with his granddaughter. God damn, but that was cute. Dante could never say that, though. He was pretty sure Vergil would stab him. Just before he left, Dante could’ve sworn he heard Vergil whisper: My girl, you will always be mine.


	3. Chapter 3

Fortuna castle music room two weeks later  
“I can teach you how to play if you want.” Vergil said softly as eva sat on the couch next to her violin case. Eva rubbed the back of her neck, embarrassed. Grandfather, this is going to sound nuts, but I feel like it’s calling to me. Let me try. Eva opened the case and picked up the violin. Vergil watched in amazement as the violin lit up with a purple glow. Eva put the bow to the string and out flowed music. Starting from sad, it flowed into a lively Baroque dance. From there it moved into a thoughtful, brilliant cadenza. To a sharp and pointy scale run. To slow measured etudes. From there to a gypsy cadenza. Eva paused, put the violin down and pulled out the Paganini caprices. She played and played. When she finished, Vergil’s brain had slowed to a crawl with amazement and pride. How did-wha- Vergil babbled. He walked over to Eva just as she set the violin down. Vergil picked his granddaughter up and swung her around in his arms, with a low happy rumble. He told her what a sweet girl she is, and how loved she is. And Eva beamed in his hold.


	4. Chapter 4

1 week later  
Eva had a rumbly tummy. She flailed and whimpered unhappily when Dante tried to pet her hair. What’s eatin ya sweetie? Vergil strode in. Imbecile! he hissed at his brother. Vergil draped a blanket over Eva and she sighed happily. "What is it you want?" Vergil asked gently, scooping Eva up into his arms. "You need attention, hmm?" Vergil stroked a finger against Eva’s soft, round cheek, and she giggled joyfully. In the next second Vergil felt her gag as she projectile vomited onto Dante. Dante sighed and went to go change clothes. Again. Vergil dissolved into laughter. Composing himself after his laughing fit, he set a bucket on floor in front of him and sat down with Eva in his arms. Good one Eva, but try to use the bucket next time hmm? Vergil muttered indulgently, kissing her crown.


	5. Chapter 5

Eva’s room – the day Sparda’s friends arrive – that morning Vergil strode over to the bed and started tickling the lump that was under the covers with his fingers. Giggles erupted. Hello in there... Vergil rumbled joyfully. Eva poked her head out, laughing. There she is! Vergil exclaimed happily. Vergil scooped Eva up and carried her to her closet, sitting her down on the bench inside. Eva got to work dressing herself. Throne room Vergil strode up the stairs toward the rest of his family. Hey dad? Where’s Eva? Nero asked. Getting ready. Vergil smirked. Dante side-eyed his brother and gulped. 2 weeks later The music and the waltz began. Eva danced with Vincent. Up on the dais Vergil allowed himself a small smirk. Such a lady...I’m so proud...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the image is part of Eva's bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Fortuna Castle- During the Ball  
From across the hall, a voice announced: "Her Royal Highness, Princess Eva Alexandra Sparda.” All eyes turned. Some guests were halfway across to the dining hall, but stopped to crane at the late arrival. And there in the entryway stood Eva. Vergil’s tunnel vision kicked in and he saw Eva, instead of standing in a beautiful dress, covered in blood and wrapped in chains. Vergil started screaming in the demon tongue: EVA! Oh my god...don’t hurt my girl! I’ll do anything. ANYTHING! LEAVE HER! Please leave her... Damn it! Nero muttered as Eva raced up the stairs. she guided Vergil to sit back down: Grandfather. I’m alright. I promise. I’ve got you. You’re here with me. You’re not with him, the ugly bastard. But what about you? Vergil asked, spooked. I’m alright. I promise. Eva repeated soothingly. Oh my god... Vergil broke down sobbing, unable to break free of his mental chains.  
Hours later  
Eva curled against Vergil who wrapped his arms around her in loving comfort. He spoke: I am so proud of you. You made it through these hardships and let them forge you into something much stronger than you were. You've become so powerful, so wise, and that's all I ever wanted for you. I’m sorry- Vergil started, but Eva shook her head. Don’t apologize. Not for that. Eva kissed Vergil’s cheek and snuggled against him.


End file.
